Sunscreens for vehicles can be categorized into two categories. The first category covers sunscreens that are intended to keep the sun's radiation from damaging the interior of the vehicle or to prevent the interior of the vehicle from becoming excessively hot when the vehicle is not in use. The second category covers sunscreens that are intended to protect occupants of the vehicle from irritating radiation of the sun when the vehicle is in use. The present application relates to both categories of sunscreens.
A well-known sunscreen of the first category is a foldable sun shield for vehicles that comprises a substantial rectangular piece of cardboard that is folded along a plurality of fold lines extending in the vertical direction so that the sun shield can be folded into a small package for storage or unfolded into a shape that approximately fits the front windshield of an automobile. Disadvantages of this device include the fact that the disclosed sun shield does not fit precisely within most windshields, thus allowing some of the sun's radiation to enter in around the shield; the device is difficult to mount in some motor vehicles, particularly those wherein the rear view minor is mounted to the windshield directly; and the disclosed sun shield is easily bent or damaged thus deteriorating its effectiveness.
Another automobile sun shield of the first category is a flexible sheet comprised of a metalized plastic film that is specifically formed to the exact shape of a windshield. The flexible sheet is provided at several locations with one-half of a conventional hook and loop (VELCRO) fastener. The other half of the hook and loop fastener is mounted on the windshield of the automobile at locations corresponding to the locations on the flexible sheet having the other halves of the hook and loop fasteners. Disadvantages of that windshield screen include the fact that the flexible sheet must be custom designed for each model of automobile, thus minimizing the ability to mass produce the windshield effectively; and that the placement of the hook and loop fasteners must be carefully aligned between the windshield and the flexible sheet.
There are also a large number of products on the market that are intended to be mounted to the windshield of a vehicle in order to prevent sun ray. Such devices are usually mounted to the windshield by means of suction cups or adhesive tape. Such sun shields are expensive, difficult to mount, and/or difficult to remove and store when not in use.